Slip of the Tongue
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Alice calls Blood by her ex crush. The mafia boss then decides he needs to try a more...direct approach when wooing Alice. Contains jealous!Blood. BloodxAlice
1. Chapter 1

She sipped at her tea, careful not to stare at the man for too long. Blood Dupre was the only other person at the table. Being alone with a mafia boss wasn't exactly something that Alice had planned herself. When she had accepted the invitation, she thought that Elliot and the twins would be at the party. But Blood had informed her at the last moment that it would just be the two of them. Upon hearing that, Alice almost made up an excuse to leave. But she knew that would be incredibly rude.

It wasn't that she was afraid of being alone with Blood. It was more that he had a tendency to make her nervous. It didn't help that he looked so much like her very first crush. He was the spitting image of one Hector Richardson, down to the enticing blue eyes.

"It's rude to stare, young lady," Blood informed without looking up from his cup.

The flustered Alice tore her eyes away from him. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Blood smirking at her.

The table spread was a lot more lavish than normal, which was quite the achievement, considering that it always was. Now, in addition to the normal snacks and tea, there were tarts of all flavors, small candies that the twins would've enjoyed, and a gorgeous strawberry shortcake. It was evident that Blood has sweets on the mind when he invited her. Did he somehow find out how much she loved sugar?

Lorina always pointed out Alice's sweet tooth as a bad thing. That was why Alice had conditioned herself to not indulge in it too much. But looking at this array of desserts made her want to taste everything on the table. It took all of her willpower not to lose control.

Her cheeks heated up. And Blood's grin grew. He was enjoying this little game of his. Alice was half embarrassed and half angry at him for putting her in such an uncomfortable situation. If she tried to ignore the sweets, then she had to worry about focusing too much on Blood. If she focused too much on Blood, the man would tease her about it. Blood did this to watch her slowly lose control. She was sure of it.

"Fascinating," Blood said. His gaze was so intense that she felt he was burning a hole right through her.

Alice choked back a cough. She steadied her nerves and decided that she wouldn't let Blood make a mockery out of her. Whatever sort of reaction he was hoping for, she would make sure he didn't get it.

Straightening herself in an attempt to look uncaring, Alice dared to glance his way.

"What's so fascinating about me drinking tea?"

"Your lovely face as you do so," Blood answered without skipping a beat, "You have the most expressive features that I have ever seen. It's almost like you're an open book for me to enjoy."

The young woman shot him a dirty look.

"Don't pout, Alice. I didn't mean to insult you."

"I'm not pouting."

"Try one."

Alice blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic, "Huh?"

Blood motioned toward the plate of tarts. They all had small cuts in order to show off the filling that each one had inside. Red cherry, blue blackberry, yellow lemon and even chocolate were all on the plate.

"You haven't eaten anything. And a little birdie told me that you enjoyed sweets. So please, take one. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm...I'm not embarrassed," Alice stammered. She wanted to ask who told him this information. But the look on his face told her that such a question will go unanswered. Blood liked to be as mysterious as possible.

The man held out the plate in front of Alice's face. As the offered sweets were pushed closer, Alice decided that she would just have one. And she will make sure Blood won't realize how much she enjoyed it.

"Um...thank you," she said in the most civilized and polite manner possible. She took a bite. The flaky crust and sugary filling danced in her tongue. It was a small bite, but Alice made sure to enjoy every minute.

Blood continued to watch in fascination as she took another bite. She placed the half eaten tart on her plate, sipped at her tea, and looked at him. He was being awfully silent. Wasn't a tea party suppose to be more...chatty? And yet Blood seemed to enjoy sitting there quietly.

Was he waiting for Alice to strike up conversation? She decided that she would at least ask him about his day.

"Um...so. How was-"

"You've made quite a mess."

Alice balked at the interruption. But that was the least of her problems. Suddenly, Blood stood up from his chair, walked over to where she was seating, and knelt down so they were at eye level. Their face were inches apart, and yet Alice found herself frozen in her chair.

Blood touched her lips. She shrank her head back as far as she could, realizing in horror that he has her trapped in the chair. There was no way she could climb out without him catching her.

His finger wasn't pressed against her lips anymore, but they still hovered just inches from her face. He smiled in his usual smug way, with the lopsided smirk just barely detectable if you looked hard enough. It was both a calm smile, and a threatening one.

"You've gotten sugar all over yourself. Silly girl. Aren't you sweet enough? Don't you think having sugar on your person is a little too much."

 _"Silly Alice, don't eat too many sweets,"_ her sister's voice rang into her ears _._ It was like a memory from long ago resurfaced. She remembered having just consumed a biscuit. Lorina had been scolding her.

...And...Hector was there too. He was looking as amused as Blood was now. The thought made Alice shudder. Blood smiled wider.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I think I should go."

"Go where? Are you not feeling well, Alice?" he smirked. He knew Alice felt just fine. He knew his little game was going well for him.

Alice had enough. She shoved him away. If he was shocked at this, he didn't show it.

"I think I'm done here," with a glare, Alice stood up. She proceeded to walk away. But a hand on her hand caused her to gasp, "Wha-"

Before she could make a sound, Blood pulled her close to his chest. Her face burned. She wanted to push away, but she forgot how to move a muscle. She wanted to get out of here. But at the same time, she felt she somewhat enjoyed this. Being in Blood's arms like a beloved girlfriend...

What was she thinking?

Blood tilted her chin so that she was facing him. Her heart beat a million miles an hour. What was his end goal here? Was he just trying to make her uncomfortable. The smoldering gaze in his eyes told her that there was something else he wanted. But try as she might, she couldn't figure out his true intentions.

"Oh Alice. You think I'm going to let you go so soon? Not when I finally have you all to myself. Almost every time we meet, you're with a man groveling on your knee. You realize how jealous that makes me? Or was that your intention all along?"

He leaned forward. Alice reached forward. She would never know why she kissed the man, but she knew that it was the single most intense feeling she ever had.

While Blood remained cool, Alice shuddered like she was freezing.

She ached for more of this man. When they withdrew, she whispered without thought.

"Hector."

She leaned forward for another kiss. But to her shock, Blood gently pushed her away. Now that she looked at him, she detected confusion on his face.

"What did you call me?"

It took a second for the horrifying realization of what she had just done to trigger inside her head. Oh no. Did she really just-

Her hand flew to her lips as if she was trying to put the words back in her mouth. But it was way too late. Blood already heard what she said.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean...It just came out."

Blood didn't look angry. Merely disappointed. The man sighed, the earlier mood destroyed, and Alice knew there would be no more tea and tarts for the rest of the night.

"I really have to go," she said as a pitiful excuse. She left in a hurry in case Blood tried to stop her. Fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't even try.

* * *

"Alice? Alice," Julius' voice broke her from her trance. Alice realized that she had been brooming the same spot for who knew how long.

Julius sat in his desk like always. He must've turned his attention from his work just long enough to notice Alice's distraction.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when he realized he had her attention.

Alice forced a smile that wouldn't convince anybody.

"I guess I'm just a little spacey today."

"I see," Julius raised an eyebrow.

Alice gave up on her chores and put the broom away. She inspected the man in front of her. Julius might be able to help after all. Maybe he could give her some pearls of wisdom that she could use to help mend her friendship with Blood.

"Um. Julius. I think I might've offended someone pretty badly."

Confused, Julius glanced up at her.

"We were talking, you see. And I might have said something...that really upset him. And now I don't know how to make him feel better. I want to apologize, but I'm afraid he won't believe that I mean it."

Julius waved his hand as if he was swatting away the notion like a fly.

"Nonsense. You know that everyone in Wonderland is prone to loving you. I don't know who you may have offended, but I guarantee you he won't be angry for long."

"I'm not sure..." Alice trailed off.

"It's impossible, Alice."

"What do you mean?"

Julius intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"It's impossible for any of us to stay mad at you. I don't think you realize how much Wonderland adores you. You're unique, even for an Outsider. The residents of Wonderland-particularly the men-all love you, Alice. So there's really nothing to worry about. You say you've offended him? I doubt he'll even remember the next day."

Alice managed a slightly more convincing smile this time. She prayed that Julius was right.

* * *

Blood placed the hat on the night stand and proceeded to rub through his hair. He sighed. Hector, the name that will ever haunt him now thanks to one Alice Liddel. It didn't take much brain power for Blood to figure out who Hector was.

He looked himself in the mirror. A grimace spread across his lips. Did this Hector see the exact same image when he looked into the mirror? Did he look exactly like Blood in every way? Was that why Alice just couldn't see him without seeing her crush?

Blood barely managed not to punch the mirror. It was bad enough that he had to share Alice with the rest of Wonderland. But now he realized that everyone else had an advantage over him. After all, none of the other men had to look like this Hector twat.

He had been so close to having Alice all to himself. But even when he achieved that much, Alice couldn't see Blood as himself.

What could he do? Blood leaned his hands on his dresser, suddenly looking very tired. And he was tired. He was tired of having to share Alice. He was tired of seeing her with other men, think about other men, talking to other men, and even looking at other men. Up to this point, Blood had managed not to let his jealousy show too much.

But last night was the final straw that broke the camel's back. If Alice was going to be this difficult, then he was going to up his game.

He was fed up with waiting. Alice was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Business was slow at the cafe, so Alice took the liberty of sweeping the floor with her back facing the entrance. When she heard the door open, she assumed it to be another customer. She turned around to greet them, then stopped cold.

"Peter?" she gasped in shock.

Peter looked just as surprised. He recovered a lot more quickly than Alice. The bunny man rushed in for a full hug. She nearly fell on her broom from the impact. Peter was rubbing his face on her shoulder in much the same way a cat would.

"Alice, my sweet. Truly this is a treat! I came to this building only for tea. Seeing you here surprises me. Delightfully."

"I work here," she pushed him away with a huff, "And I don't really have time to loaf around with you. But if you'd like something to drink, I'm here to help."

"You have a job?" the prime minister asked.

With a glare, Alice placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is that so shocking? I'm not the kind of person that will just laze around all day. I love to work."

Peter realized she was offended by what he said. He quickly tried to appease her, his eyes imploring for her mercy.

"Forgive me if it seemed like I was insulting you! I just thought this circumstance to be out of the blue. Are you having money trouble? Must you pay rent? Then live with me at the castle. I will make you content."

"I already told you. I like working. Julian doesn't make me pay for anything. This is my choice."

Peter inspected Alice with a concerned frown. He released her from his embrace, much to her relief.

"But if you would just agree to live with me, then you will be happy. I only want what's best for you. Can't you see?"

"I happen to like living in the clock tower, Peter. I don't plan on moving anytime soon," Alice could barely prevent herself from sighing.

Then she noticed the wetness tracing Peter's eyes. The prime minister's bottom lip began to wobble. Was he actually about to cry? No way, thought Alice. How could such an icy man act like a toddler?

"But surely that man is no gent. Even if he doesn't make you pay rent. He'll take advantage of you instead. He's surely planning to have you in bed."

"Peter!"

The bunny shrank away. She was upset with him and he knew it. If it had been anybody else, Peter wouldn't have cared that he angered them. But when it came to Alice, Peter's normal frosty attitude melted away.

"Forgive me, my dear," he looked close to crying. Alice suspected them to be crocodile tears, a way to butter her up and make her forget her rage.

And unfortunately for her, it worked. It was nearly impossible to be upset with Peter when he was acting like a literal frightened rabbit.

"Look. Just let me get back to work. Okay?"

Peter perked up. In the next moment, he was sitting at the table closest to where Alice stood.

"Very well. Then may I humbly request a spot of tea? I'll be happy to keep you company while you work, you see."

It took Alice a second to gather her bearings. She was just about to serve Peter some tea. Why did the thought make her feel so flustered?

 _Just tell yourself he's like any other customer._

With that inner advice, Alice went to fix his order. She ignored how his eyes dreamingly gazed at her as she worked at the counter. Amanda, a faceless coworker, giggled when she saw the prime minister flirting with Alice.

Alice brought the tea over to Peter. The rabbit stood up in order to accept the hot cup. But as he grabbed it, his hands took that opportunity to latch onto her fingers. Alice's face heated up when he stroked her thumb with his.

The door opened. Happy for an excuse to get out of this situation, Alice withdrew her hand until Peter was only holding the cup.

"Good afternoon. Where would you like to si-" she froze up when she saw who the new guest was.

"What are you doing here?" Peter demanded, obviously just noticing Blood Dupre.

The mafia boss ignored him in favor of staring Alice down. His bright eyes seemed to bore right through her, making her want to sink into the floor. He tilted his hat her way, but didn't take it off completely. He wasn't much of a gentleman, so she wasn't surprised.

"It's good to see you again, Alice. What were you and the prime minister doing just now?"

Nothing in his voice suggested anything beyond simple curiosity. However, Alice knew Blood too well to think that was all the question was. She found herself on guard. Peter decided to answer for her.

"My lovely Alice was bringing me my drink. Our hands met in a romantic link. Had you not come, Alice and I would've kissed. But you interrupted, and now I'm-"

"Put that away, Prime Minister," Blood smirked when Peter pulled out his trusty gun from his coat. The mafia regarded the weapon with cool indifference, "I've just come for some tea."

Alice's heart rose to her chest. No, not another fight. Not here of all places. What if someone got hurt? She couldn't stand to see someone turning into a broken clock again.

But her words caught in her throat. She was afraid that the men would only take her words as encouragement to fight. Try as she might, she couldn't find her voice. So she just stood frozen off to the side. Amanda cowered beside her. Peter smirked without a trace of joy.

"Afraid to fight me? Why am I not surprised? Were all those rumors of your bravery mere lies?"

"Believe me, I would gladly fight you. Fear is not keeping me from that," Blood looked at Alice, yet continued to speak to Peter, "But I think some people here would prefer if we did this some other time. Our sweet Alice included."

 _I'm not your sweet Alice_ , she thought angrily.

Alice stood a little straighter. Oh well. At least he had defused the situation. Peter had already withdrew his gun when Blood mentioned Alice.

Alice gave the dark haired man a grateful look, "Thank you, Mr. Dupre. Where would you like to sit?"

Peter turned to her with a look of indignation.

"Alice! You're not seriously going to serve him, are you?" His fingers curled around the cup a little too tightly. She offered him a forced smile.

"He's a customer. I don't exactly have a choice, do I? Now, is there anything else you need, Peter?" she kept her grin intact. Maybe if she acted professionally, they would let her do her job.

The Prime Minister pouted, yet said nothing else. Blood smirked as he sat at the table next to Peter's. Alice took a sharp breath before approaching the dark haired man.

"What can I get for you?"

"Black tea. And a cherry tart."

The mention of the pastry caught Alice off guard. Blood was clearly playing some sort of game with her.

She managed to keep up a poker face.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

She left the two men alone, pretending not to notice how Peter was glaring at Blood like he wanted to kill him. Why were they allowed to bring weapons in a cafe anyway? Wonderland certainly had some strange rules that she would never get used to.

As she prepped the drink, she thought of how to best apologize. This was her chance to do so, after all. Although it would be awkward to mention last night, Alice couldn't just act like it never happened. She would rather bury the hatchet instead of walking on eggshells with Blood. To be fair, she didn't blame him for being upset. Blood and Hector were two completely different people, and to confuse the two would seem insulting to either of them. No matter how alike they looked.

She snuck a glance in Blood's direction. He didn't look up, so she continued to study him. It was amazing how much he looked like him. If she would've seen him above ground, she would've thought that Hector decided to dress as a mad hatter for some reason.

And yet as soon as Blood opened his arrogant mouth, she knew it wasn't Hector. Hector had always been modest and humble, almost to a fault. People had told him that he needed more confidence as a man. But Alice had liked how soft-spoken Hector was. She liked that he was shy.

Blood was the opposite of that in everywhere. He encompassed everything Alice hated in a person. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Was it really just because he resembled her crush?

"Um...Alice?" Amanda's voice brought her back to reality.

Alice realized she had started pouring the tea into a cup. While she was spacing out, she let the tea overfill until it flooded. Cursing herself, she went to get another cup.

"Sorry," she told her friend, "I'll clean that as soon as I take this to him."

Amanda giggled, "No. Let me do it."

"You sure?" Alice raised her eyebrow. Why was Amanda so excited all of the sudden?

"Yes please. I want to see Blood pinning for you."

"Excuse me?" Alice blurted out. The oblivious Amanda didn't notice her appalled reaction.

"It was so fun seeing the Prime Minister flirt with you. And now I get to see how Blood Dupre of all people gets a woman. You're the coolest friend ever. I would clean a hundred counters to keep this stalling as long as possible."

Alice was about to chew her out, when Blood gave her a look. He noticed that she had finished the tea and was clearly waiting. Alice decided to bite her lip. She would tell Amanda off later. For now, she had a job to do.

Blood's eyes bore into hers. She pretended to be unfazed as she set the tea and the plate with the tart.

"Here you go."

Blood looked at the tart.

"Thank you."

Alice nodded, relieved that he said nothing else. Maybe he actually was going to behave.

"Alice, my dear. Won't you come over here?"

The blonde haired girl approached the rabbit. She reminded herself to be polite. After all, she didn't want to risk angering her manager.

"Is there something else I can get for you, Mr. White?"

She felt eyes on the back of her head. Blood was watching them. It took all of her willpower not to look back at him.

Peter smiled from ear to bunny ear, clearly pleased that he had her attention once again.

"You work so hard, Alice my dear. And remain undisturbed with that rogue man so near. You are amazing in everyway, it's true. Hardworking, proper and lovely all describe you."

Alice bowed her head. Despite herself, she felt her face heating with pride. Even though she didn't think she had any feelings for Peter, it was hard not to gush at such flattery.

"Thank you. But I'm just doing my job."

"Ney. It's more than that, surely. Your passion for your work truly inspires me. Seeing your hard work makes me want to work hard too. So that when we marry, I can buy anything for you."

"Peter, I thought I made it clear that I don't like you like that."

The rabbit man threw his head back in shock.

"But I thought for sure that our hearts beat as one."

Blood appeared so suddenly between them that it was almost like he could teleport. He stared at Peter without any expression on his face, save from boredom.

"Do you mean to tell me you think the young lady your intended? You're just vermin."

Peter shot out of his seat, ready to fight.

"This is no business of yours."

"I disagree," Blood regarded him coolly, "Because Alice is _mine_."

"What!" Peter exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Alice spoke in almost perfect unison with the prime minister. Their shock hit them at the exact same time.

Before she could register what was happening, Blood wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing him to his chest. Alice was too startled to retaliate. Peter stood with a face a mixture of shock and rage.

"Unhand her, you fiend. How dare you touch her with hands so unclean? You are responsible for the spilling of so much blood. I will kill you right now, if you don't unhand my love."

"Your threats are meaningless to me, Mr. White."

"Blood...? What are you...? I...What's going on?" Alice was bewildered as she let the man coddle her.

The mafia inspected her with a smile.

"Your face is so red. Are you coming down with a fever? Then come with me, so you can rest."

"Alice, you don't seriously mean to go with him," Peter pleaded her.

Now more than ever Alice wished she could find her voice. But the whole situation was so surreal, she was sure she must be dreaming. There was no reason for Blood to act like they're a couple in front of many people. He toyed with her feelings before, sure, but it was always when they were alone.

This must be a dream.

"Come along, my dear."

She let herself be pulled away, though she didn't know why. Maybe she had convinced herself it really was a dream. She would wake up eventually, right?  
Peter stared at her retreating figure, looking ready to cry. Amanda gave her another stupid thumbs up.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood's smile resembled that of a cat with a mouse between its teeth. They were already a block away from the tea shop and Alice still didn't fight him. Granted, that was probably because she was still recovering from her shock. But he was willing to take whatever encouragement he could get.

People saw the mafia leader with the pretty girl. Blood's smile turned to a smirk as they whispered to each other while pointing at them. Just like he planned, people were already taking notice. That meant that they would spread the word for him. Soon all of Wonderland would know that Alice and Blood were together, which would be a sufficient warning to all the other men that groveled at Alice's knee.

Suddenly, Alice pushed him away and gave him a cold stare. It seemed that she had finally gotten over her bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

People were still staring. Blood grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her down an empty alleyway. The public didn't need to know that the new hot couple was fighting with each other. Once he was sure they were alone, he turned to the young girl.

"I'm taking you to the mansion," he said simply. He didn't bother to explain himself.

Alice's jaw went slack. She obviously couldn't believe how bold Blood had become. Blood could practically hear the gears in her pretty little head trying to make sense out of his actions.

"I am not yours."

"Is that right?" Blood quirked a brow.

Alice knew it was a challenge. Sighing, she swiveled around.

"I can't just leave work like that," she said, as she proceeded to walk away, "In case you didn't know, managers don't like it when you leave without notice."

Blood grabbed her wrist once again, only this time more forcefully. She jumped in shock. Alice turned to look at him, her lovely eyes staring at him as if he had gone insane.

"I will inform you manager that you weren't feeling well. Believe me, they will listen to what I have to say," he said it with the upmost confidence.

Alice gulped. She looked like she rather be anywhere else but here. It made Blood want to hold onto her even tighter than ever before. Alice tested his grip and seemed to realize he wasn't going to waver.

"I feel fine. I don't have a fever. Now please let me go."

"I don't think you feel as well as you claim. Let me take you to the mansion. You can rest there."

"I said let me go," she looked at him with that same fire he adored.

He smirked. This game was quite amusing.

"I really must insist you come with me, Alice."

"I'll...I'll scream."

"Go ahead," Blood's voice held no emotion, "I doubt anyone will help you. They're all afraid of me."

Save for a few of the men that loved Alice. But he didn't think any of them were nearby.

He was wrong.

"Hey, it's big sister! Hi, big sister."

"Big sister. What are you doing with boss?"

"Dee! Dum!" Alice smiled with relief, clearly thinking they had come to her rescue. But she seemed to have forgotten that the twins worked for Blood. He turned to them.

"Take Alice to the mansion while I talk to her manager."

The twins exchanged glances before looking back at Blood and Alice. Alice shook her head in a silent plea. Blood gave them both a look that dared them to disobey.

They chose the safer route. Dee and Dum morphed into their adult forms, grab Alice by her arms, and carried her off.

* * *

Alice kicked and screamed the whole way, but Blood had been right. No one who saw them had dared to help her out. The two handsome men ran with all the speed of a well trained horse. In no time at all, they were at the front of the mansion. They let go of the girl. Hurt crossed both their faces when she threw herself away from them and glared.

"How dare you two? I made it clear that I didn't want to be here. Why did you force me to come with you?"

At her scolding, both twins morphed back to children in order to make it harder for her to be angry with them. It was exactly the same strategy as when Peter became a full rabit to look cute, a simple ploy to rid themselves of Alice's anger.

Alice placed her hands on her hips and refused to lessen her scowl.

"We have to listen to boss. It's our duty," said Dee.

"Well, it's my duty to work at the cafe."

Dum shook his head, "You're an Outsider. You don't have a duty."

"Yeah. That's just a job," his brother added.

"There's no difference," Alice argued.

"There is too. Duties are more important than jobs," Dee said.

Alice's cheeks flushed with anger. The twins thought that looking like kids was enough to appease her, yet they would say things like this. Didn't they know that would make her angrier? How dare they act like their jobs were more important than hers?

Her glare intensified. The twins wobbled their bottom lips in unison, both ready to cry. Alice crossed her arms.

"I'm leaving. Unless you guys are going to force me to stay?" Alice dared them in much the same way that Blood just did.

They looked at each other.

"Should we, brother?" Dee asked.

"Well...boss just said to take her here. He didn't tell us to keep her here."

"You're right," the twins looked at her, imploringly, "We'll let you go. So you can't be mad at us anymore. Okay?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She was too angry to be rational. If she didn't excuse herself, she might say something that she would regret.

Without another word, she stormed off, heading into the forest. Usually the sounds of birds singing around her could put her in a better mood. But not today. She could lose her job because Blood decided to abduct her. Why did she let him drag her away from the cafe?

 _Because he said she was his._

The thought only made her rage grow. She didn't care how dangerous Blood was. He had no right to lay claim to her without asking her first. And to say that in front of Peter was beyond humiliating. Just what was Blood's aim here?

Well, if he thought he was going to force her to do what he wanted, he had another thing coming. Alice kicked at a pebble, imagining it to be Blood's head. The stone flew into a nearby bush.

"Ouch!" Ace popped up from inside it. He rubbed his head.

Alice quickly realized what she had done. She rushed over to the knight.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here anyway?"

The redheaded knight grinned at her in his usual carefree manner. He no longer seemed to be in pain because of the stone.

"Oh Alice. I was on my way to the castle, but then I guess I got lost. Weird, huh?"

There was no hint on his face to show he was being sarcastic. Despite this, Alice found herself giggling because she knew it wasn't weird at all. Ace got lost all the time.

The knight jumped out of the bush so that he was standing in front of her.

"What about you, Alice. What are you doing here?"

Alice shook her head, keeping her smile intact, but at the same time revealing nothing. She didn't want to think about Blood anymore today. It was too late to go back to the cafe. She would just have to explain herself later and pray that she could keep her job.

Ace curiously tilted his head, "You're not gonna say?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Ace. If it's all the same to you."

"Oh. Okay," Ace perked up, "Since you're here, you wanna go hiking? It's a nice day for walking."

"Don't you have to be at the castle?"

"They can wait. What are they going to do? Fire me?"

His words caused a stir in Alice, but she hoped he didn't notice. The residents with duties could apparently never leave them. While most seemed to be okay with that, Ace did not. But Alice didn't dare breach the subject.

The knight took her hand (less forcefully that Blood had) and dragged her along.

* * *

"I told you it didn't need salt," Ace said as he bit into his cooked fish.

Alice felt like one of those rustic hunters, eating fresh fish in the middle of the wilderness, with nothing but an open campfire to cook the meat. However, Ace was right. It was still tasty. She dug into the flesh, relishing in the white meat that was tasty on its own. Still not as good as tarts, but close.

She accidentally got the tail stuck in between her teeth. She was about to take it out when Ace laughed.

"You're pretty cute. You know that?"

Flustered, Alice took the tail out and tried her best to look civilized. Ace's lips spread into a sudden smirk. The knight no longer looked like the oblivious dork that he had before. Now something dark traced along his eyes as he stared at Alice like she was prey.

This change didn't surprise Alice. She had seen it before. But she knew that once he was like this, talking with him would be a very different experience.

"You don't make sense sometimes, Ace."

"Alice..."

Something about that tone seemed dangerous. The knight was coming closer. Not knowing what else to do, Alice backed away until she was pressed up against a tree. Ace rested his palm on the bark, looking down at Alice with smoldering eyes. He was uncomfortably close. And his head was leaning even closer.

"What...what are you doing?"

"I heard a rumor about you. Did you know what I heard?" Ace said without a hint of emotion.

Where did this come from all of the sudden? Alice couldn't tell if Ace was angry with her, or simply bored.

She wasn't afraid, exactly. But Ace's weird behavior placed her on edge. She wished to run from this situation as quickly as possible, but she couldn't think of a good enough excuse to leave.

Finally, she decided that she would humor him.

"What did you hear?"

Ace smirked, "I heard people saying they saw you and the mafia boss together. From what it looked like to them, you were both a couple out on a date. That's not true...is it?"

Alice shook her head in anger. That was what this was all about?

"No. He...it was a misunderstanding. There's nothing going on between us," she had a sudden thought, "Why do you care, anyway?"

Ace opened his mouth to speak when a gun cocked behind him. The knight turned around to reveal Elliot and Blood. The hare was the one holding the gun, eyeing Ace like he was ready to kill him. Alice stood frozen in fear. The smirking Ace, however, merely smirked in amusement.

"Thank you, Knight of Hearts, for finding Alice. Now if you'll please bring her to me," Blood said simply.

"I don't think she wants to go with you," Ace looked at the girl in question, "Do you, Alice?"

Alice thought about how Blood had acted at the cafe. She frowned.

"You're right. I don't want to go with him."

"Alice!" Elliot gasped in shock.

Blood shrugged.

"Fine. Don't come with me."

The blonde stared at him, bewildered. Did he really give up already? Elliot was just as confused.

"Boss," he called after Blood. The mafia leader had already turned around to leave.

But then he stopped, and looked back at Ace.

"By the way. I believe you're hunting in my territory. Without my permission. That's a criminal offense, you know?"

Ace shrugged, "I thought it was part of the neutral area."

"My mansion is just up ahead. You're still in my territory. And I'm sure the rest of Wonderland will be prone to agree."

"What are you going to do? Have the Queen cut off my head?"

It slowly dawned on Alice that Blood was threatening Ace. She wished she could believe it was an empty threat.

"If it comes to that," Blood stated.

She knew better.

"Wait, I'll come with you," she said.

Elliott and Blood looked at her. Blood smiled as she walked passed Ace and by his side. She gave him a look.

"But no one needs to know he's been fishing. Or I'll tell them that I had too. I'm just as guilty."

"That's incorrect," Blood tilted his hat, "For you do have my permission. But we'll keep quiet about Ace's crime."

Alice turned back and noticed that the knight had suddenly vanished. Shocked, she looked around. Elliott let out a laugh.

"I guess he chickened out. He didn't want to fight you," he chuckled, "But boss, I didn't even know this area was yours. I thought it was closer to the Clock Tower."

Instead of responding, Blood grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her along. Elliott followed closely behind, just in case Alice got any second ideas about running off.

The trek was a long one. But they finally made it back before time transitioned.

"Go see if the twins are doing their jobs," Blood ordered Elliot.

"Sure boss."

The hare left Alice alone with the mafia leader. She resented him for it. Blood eyed her with an evil smile, his grip on her never receding.

"You can let go of me now."

"Will you try to leave again?" Blood asked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"I've already explained myself," Blood stated simply, "You're mine."

Alice's face grew hot. She looked away before Blood could see the effect his words had on her.

"I do not recall ever agreeing with that notion, Mr. Dupre," she said his name coldly and without a hint of formality.

Blood brought the hand he was holding up closer to his lips. It was a common greeting expected from men back in Alice's world. There was nothing particularly peverse about the action.

Yet when Blood did it, it always seemed like there was something perverse about it. Alice resisted the urge to yank her hand away.

"That's because you hadn't."

Now Alice's cheeks were warm with anger.

"Then what gives you the right to tell anyone that I belong to you?"

"The kiss."

Alice didn't have a response to that, so she twisted her head to avoid looking at him.

"That area wasn't part of your territory, was it?"

She felt Blood's lips on her hand again. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about minor details like that, Alice. Let me take you to the guestroom. You'll have all the privacy you need to rest there."

Upon hearing the word 'privacy,' Alice finally agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Though it was a guestroom, it had been equipped with everything a young woman needed, including make-up and basic toiletries. She took a brush and ran it through her blonde hair while looking in the mirror. She wasn't doing it out of necessity, but simply for something to do. Alice didn't want to rest like Blood told her to do. It was an act of defiance that she prided herself on doing.

Alice sighed. What was she thinking? This wasn't going to help her situation. She placed the brush down and gazed down in thought. What could she do now? It wasn't like she could just run off. Blood was a scummy man. He wasn't above using force to keep her here. And she couldn't call for help. No one bothered to interfere when the twins abducted her. They wouldn't bother to help now. She was on her own, yet there seemed to be nothing she could do.

A knock on the door. Before she could speak, it was already opening. Dee and Dum came inside without their weapons, both in child form.

"Are you still mad at us, big sister?" Dee asked.

"It's not our fault that Boss found you. He did it on his own. We didn't tell him. Honest," Dum insisted.

They both stared at her with adorable big eyes. There was no need for them to do that. Alice was no longer angry with them. All of her rage was reserved for one man only. Besides, it was nearly impossible to stay mad at children so cute.

A thought crossed her mind.

"I thought Blood told you not to bother me while I'm in here."

She wasn't scolding them. However, they still lowered their heads like frightened puppies.

"We really wanted you to like us again."

"So we came to you anyway."

"You disobeyed?" Alice felt hope stir inside her chest. It turned out the twins were willing to stand up to Blood after all.

The two children perked up when they heard the awe in her voice. Suddenly, they were both fully grown men. Alice was taken by surprise. They both stood between her, each grabbing a hand. Their heads leaned closer to hers, both having sly smiles on their faces.

"We're not afraid of him. He's just our boss," said Dee. He traced his thumb through her palm. Alice didn't know how to react. Her cheeks burned as the words died in her throat.

Dum added, "We like you more than we like him. You're our big sister."

Alice snatched her hands away. She forced her heartrate to slow down before responding.

"Uhh. Could you guys turn into kids again? Please?"

She felt flustered at the thought of two grown men in a bedroom with her. Both twins looked hurt.

"Don't you like us like this, big sister?"

"We really want you to like us as adults too. We can play in different ways if we're adults."

Alice didn't want to ask what they meant by 'play.' She had a feeling they weren't as innocent as adults as when they were kids. It always seemed to her that their was a certain glint in their eyes whenever they looked at her as adults. It was the same glint that so many of the other men used on her. She had learned to grow slightly wary of it.

Dum smirked as he held his hand against her cheek.

"We're happy to hear about you and boss, Big Sister. Now you're going to live with us."

The shock from his words took over all other emotions Alice was now feeling. She shook her head as if trying to register what she heard. The twins were being too affectionate, and that was making it hard for her to think.

"Wha...what did he say?"

Dee and Dum looked at each other. To her relief, they both let go.

"That you two were together, silly," Dee said.

Anger shot through her heart. The nerve of that man! Alice's hands clenched into fists by her sides, and her teeth clicked together.

"That's not true."

"But he said it was."

"Blood's a liar," Alice insisted.

"Then why is he hosting a dance?" asked Dee.

The girl was confused. What did a dance have to do with this? She figured Blood host parties before, so that wasn't the source of her confusion. She just didn't understand how its existance proved their argument.

Dum seemed to realize she was having trouble understanding. So he explained.

"It's a couple's dance."

"What is that?" asked Alice.

The twins looked at each other again, then back at her.

"You don't know what that is? Don't Outsiders have that?"

"I never heard of it. We have balls, but that doesn't sound like what you two are talking about."

The twins shook their heads in unison.

"This is different. A couple's dance is meant to show everyone that two people are meant for each other."

"We have it to show someone's not single anymore. No one's supposed to flirt with the couple after the dance."

She opened her mouth to respond, but the words died in her throat. It took a second for her to retrieve them.

"He didn't mention this to me."

Dee and Dum both shrugged. Dee said, "I guess he thought you would want it."

 _He did not think that_, Alice thought to herself.

She brushed past them and headed for the door.

"Were are you going, Big Sister?"

"Come back! We still wanna play."

Alice ignored them both as she darted out the hallway. Fortunately, they didn't give chase. She wandered through the mansion until she found him outside. He was having his afternoon tea, all by himself in the middle of a large table.

Blood noticed her as soon as she stepped outside. His eyes gleamed in amusement.

Placing both hands on her hips, Alice began to yell.

"Let me go immediately. And call off everything about this couple's dance."

Her demands were hard and forceful, but they didn't faze Blood at all. In fact, he actually grinned. Like she was being cute or something.

He tsked, "Now now, Alice. Getting that upset is bad for your skin. Have a sweet."

He held up a bowl of wrapped toffee candy. Alice resisted the urge to throw it in his face. Instead she gently pushed it away and looked Blood right in the eye.

"You've taken this joke way too far."

Blood furrowed his brows, confusion showing on his face.

"Joke?" he reiterated.

Alice took in a deep breath. She wanted to scream at him. But she managed to keep her temper to a minimum.

"I know you, Blood. You're always playing around and pretending to flirt with me. But I am not a toy. You cannot treat me any way you want. Not only that, but you're treating Wonderland unfairly too. It's not okay to make everyone think that we're a couple, just for you to be entertained."

The shock left Blood's face. Replacing it was a much scarier expression. It was like the calm before the storm, like Blood was the one trying not to yell at her. Suddenly, he stood up, tea forgotten.

Alice took a step back. He took a step forward. He was soon right in her face, pining her against the mansion itself. His hand cupped her cheek while his thumb stroke a strand of blonde hair. Then his head leaned closer to hers.

Alice's heart threatened to burst out of her chest. Just as his lips was about to make contact with hers, she pushed him away.

"No. We can't do this."

A dark look flickered through the man's bright blue eyes.

Staring hard at her, Blood said, "I bet you would be all too eager if I really was named Hector."

Alice gasped. Her face warmed with shame, so she looked away. She didn't want Blood to see the red on her cheeks.

"Blood, look. I'm sorry about-"

"Please don't apologize for that," the mafia leader suddenly sounded cheerful, "Actually, I'm glad of your little slip of tongue. It made me realize just how many different men have your attention. That's the real reason for the dance, you see," Blood held her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. He was smirking now, "It will remind you to focus on only one man. The only one that matters."

Alice tore her chin away and glared.

"I'm sick of that joke."

Blood's smile fell so quickly that Alice went silent.

"I'm not joking."

No way. Could he actually mean-

Alice's heart drummed inside her chest. She felt short of breath as she stared up at him.

Footsteps come running from behind her.

"Boss! I need to talk to you."

Blood looked at the newcomer.

"I'm a little busy, Elliot," he motioned toward Alice.

The hare nodded in Alice's direction, then turned his pleading eyes on his boss.

"Sorry. But it can't wait. The castle..."

A weird look crossed Blood's face. The mafia boss tilted his hat toward the young lady.

"Forgive me, Alice. But it seems that this really cannot wait. Help yourself to some tea and sweets."

With that, the mafia leader followed Elliot into the mansion, leaving Alice alone. She waited until they were out of sight to sigh to herself. That was a complete waste of time. Why did she think she would get any sort of cooperation from Blood?

That was it. She decided that there was only one thing to do now. She had to leave on her own.

Alice walked along the gate in hopes that she could find a weak link. Maybe there was part of the gate that was broken, and she could get through that way? Maybe there was some sort of opening that she had missed.

After about ten minutes of walking, Alice realized that she wasn't going to have such luck. This place was enormous, and yet there wasn't a single weak spot that she could find.

Suddenly she felt exhausted. Alice pressed her back on the gate and sank into the ground. This entire day had been a nightmare. And worse of all, if she failed to show up to work tomorrow, she might even get fired. And considering Blood's past cooperation, she wouldn't be surprised if he were to allow that to happen.

She hid her head between her knees and sighed. Alice was starting to lose hope. Sounds of footsteps approached.

"Big Sister's not crying, is she?"

Alice looked up at the twins. They were looking at her in worry. And, for whatever reason, they both had decided to be in adult form. Dee and Dum both crouched down so that they were eye level with her.

"I'm glad you're not crying..." Dee began.

"But you still look sad," finished Dum.

"Play with us. Then you won't be sad anymore."

"Yeah. Play with us, Big Sister."

A seed of an idea planted inside her brain. She felt it growing inside her head. Alice stood up and faked a smile. If Blood was going to be a jerk, then she needed to be crafty.

"Okay. Let's play hide-and-seek."

The twins brightened up.

"Really! That sounds fun."

"I knew Big Sister couldn't stay sad for long. She likes us too much."

Alice held up a finger.

"But I think it's no fair to play here."

The twins blinked.

"Why not?" they asked in unison.

Her smile spreaded. The plan came to her like magic.

"Because you guys know all the best hiding places here. You've lived her for a long time, right? I think it's only fair that we play in the forest."

"But we're not supposed to let you out pass the gate," Dee argued.

"Yeah," added Dum, "Boss got real mad the last time you almost escaped. He even docked our pay."

Alice mocked a pout. Just like she thought, the twins looked ready to change their minds when they saw her looking sad. For once, Alice was glad that the twins were so enamoured with her. It made it a lot easier to get them to do what she needed them to.

"Then I guess we can't play hide-and-seek. It wouldn't be a fair fight. But I was really looking forward to that game."

She dared to glance in their direction. To her delight, it seems like her words had the desired effect on them. The two whispered to each other, and Alice could hear "just this once" and "what he won't know won't hurt him" coming from their hushed conversation.

They looked at her. Suddenly, Dee picked her up bridal style. She was too shocked to struggle. Dum jumped over the gate, a task that was beyond humanly possible. Wonderland never failed to surprise her. Dee followed suit.

Alice held tighter onto the twin as she was lifted in the air. Dee landed safely on the ground. She took a moment to catch her breath. When Dee saw that she recovered, he set her back on her feet.

Dazed, Alice shook her head. Then she brought her smile back. She had to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright. You guys hide. And I'll find you at the count of thirty."

The twins jumped up and down.

"You don't have to give us that long."

"Yeah. Ten seconds is all we need."

"Count to ten."

Alice knew they were agile, but were they really that fast? Then again, they did got her here from the town in record time. The teenage girl nodded.

"Okay. Go and hide."

She closed her eyes and deligently counted all the way to ten. When she opened them, they were long gone. She smiled to herself. They would be upset when they find out that she ditched them, but it was for the greater good. Alice made a mental note to plan a play date for the three of them as a future apology.

Alice sprinted into the other direction. She kept on running, feeling a sense of freedom. Only when the mansion was well out of sight did she allow herself to slow down. She congratulated herself on a job well done. She had did it. She had gotten past Blood once again.

Alice: one. Blood: zero.

With a wide smile spread on her face, Alice ran into the woods. Hopefully, she wouldn't get caught this time.

No, she refused to let that possibility enter her head. She would get to Julius first, and he would keep Blood at bay.

Alice had escaped Blood Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice had been walking for twenty minutes when she stumbled upon a faceless. The fact that he was out in the middle of nowhere did not escape her notice. Not only that, but he wasn't exactly dressed for the outdoors. He looked more like a royal guest for the queen than an ordinary guy out on a stroll. He had on a large dress suit with golden buttons, matching pants, shiny black shoes, and a weird monocle across where his left eye should've been.

The man grinned when he saw her. Alice realized that she must've looked out of sorts. She had been running for a while, and sweat had dripped down her face. It had since dried up, but she was sure she still looked like a wreck. The bottom of her skirt had gathered some dirt after she maneuvered through some bushes. Despite her embarrassment, the man took no notice of how unkept she looked. He held out a hand.

"Greetings, Miss Liddell."

"How do you know my name?" Alice was on edge. This guy wasn't working for Blood, was he?

"Everyone knows who you are, Miss Liddell. The only Outsider who hasn't come to Wonderland by choice. You were whisked away by the Prime Minister like Hades and Persephone."

Alice realized that this wasn't far from the truth. The man took her hand and shook it.

"You're quite famous around here. We hear a lot about you."

"We?"

"The faceless," he elaborated, his smile suddenly strained, "It must be nice to have such a pretty one like yours. We can only ever dream of having a face. Having an identity."

Alice didn't know what to say to this, so she kept silent. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Alice? Alice! Where are you? Come on out already."

Her heart froze in her chest. That was Elliot, no doubt about it. He must've found out about her escape from the twins. She looked at the faceless.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go."

With that hurried response, she ran off as quickly as her legs could carry her. The faceless looked like he wanted to stop her, but something was keeping him from doing so. Alice was grateful for that.

She wandered deeper into the forest. She found wild rose bushes everywhere, and she soon realized that she had never been in this part of the woods before. Alice stumbled upon a thicket of trees. She rested her hand on the bark of one as she stopped to catch her breath. Surely Elliot was far away by now.

But if he was close by, then it was only a matter of time before he found her. Then he would take her right back to the mansion. And if that happened, Blood would make sure she would never have another chance of escape. The twins wouldn't fall for her tricks twice.

She walked around, keeping close to the trees in case she would have to duck away and hide. Something caught her eye. It was nestled between two rose bushes, impossible to spot until you looked through the thicket. But all the same, once you saw it, it was glaringly obvious.

A door. In the middle of the forest. No walls surrounded it, yet from what Alice had seen in Wonderland, that wouldn't stop it from taking her somewhere. She was positive that if she walked through it, she would be somewhere completely different.

But where would it take her?

Alice reached out and touched the knob. Suddenly, she saw Lorina, her own older sister, in front of her. Alice blinked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her sister morphed until it was none other than Hector in front of Alice. With his usual boyish smile, he held out his hand for her to take.

If she took his hand, she might go back home. Back to where she was before Peter had abducted her. She could return, if she took his hand.

So why was she hesitating...?

A hand on her shoulder dragged her away from the door. Hector dissappeared without a trace. Soon Alice was standing face to face with Boris. His catlike ears had lowered to show his aggravation. They perked up a bit when he saw her face.

Boris smiled, "Alice. What are you doing here?"

Alice wondered why he had looked so upset not one second ago. She opened her mouth to speak-

"Alice, please! Tell me where you are!" Elliot's voice rang out. He was a lot closer than Alice had imagined.

Boris noticed her tense up. He pushed her head down.

"Hide in the bushes. I'll distract him."

Alice knew better than to refuse. She dwelved into the bushes, ignoring how the thorns poked at her skin, until she was certain she was hidden. She dared to peek as much as her hiding space would allow.

It didn't take long for Elliot to come rushing over. The hare stopped short, sending a sharp look the cat's way.

"Boris. What are you doing here? I thought this was Blood's territory."

"What are you talking about, rabbit? This is a neutral area."

Shocked filled Elliot's features.

"But he said..." Elliot shook his head, "Never mind. Have you seen Alice."

Boris grinned from ear to ear. He made sure to walk around so that Elliot had to turn to look at him, thereby facing away from the bush that Alice was hiding in.

"She's here? Awesome! I was hoping to find something to entertain me."

Elliot's ears flattened in anger. When he spoke, his voice had lowered an octave.

"Keep hoping. I need to take her back to the mansion."

"Oh? And does she want to go with you?"

"She's Blood's to-be now."

"What!" Boris screamed. His wide eyes looked at Alice like she was nuts. Meanwhile Elliot, confused at what the cat was looking at, turned to the bush. Fortunately, he didn't see Alice.

Alice kept her breath steady and prayed that the hare wouldn't get curious enough to inspect her hiding place. Elliot turned back to Boris.

"What are you looking at?"

Alice felt her heart drum in her ears.

"I thought I saw a dog," Boris lied with ease. He had such a straight face that it made Alice realize he was quite skilled at lying.

Now the rabbit's ears shot up.

"I don't like dogs," Elliot grumbled.

"Yeah. That's probably one thing we agree on."

Elliot started walking away. Boris pulled out his gun, making Alice's heart catch in her throat. What the heck was he doing?

"Where you going, rabbit? I figured you would entertain me, at least?"

Elliot continued to walk away. However, he bothered to at least reply to the cat as he retreated.

"I'd love to fight, but I gotta find Alice. The boss will kill me if I don't find her soon. He's worried sick about her."

From the bushes, Alice made a little gasp. What did he say? Was that really true? When Elliot left, Boris didn't hesitate to grab her from the bushes. He looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What did he mean that you're Blood's to-be? Alice...you agreed to be his?" he sounded so upset.

Alice shook her head, "I didn't agree to anything. Blood started acting weird. He just grabbed me from work and took me to the mansion. I just escaped from there."

Boris perked up. Meanwhile, Alice felt part of her body itch. Did the rose thorns cut her some? It felt like she had some annoying slashes on her legs and hands. She didn't dare to look though, because she knew if she did, Boris would see it too. And somehow, Alice knew that he would be worried.

She didn't want to worry him unneccessarily. Not after he had helped her.

"That's great!" said the cat man, "I thought you had lost your mind or something. But I guess the mafia guy did."

"Nothing's great about this. He's being a jerk to me," Alice insisted.

Boris suddenly looked just as upset as she felt.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll keep you safe."

He looked so serious. Relief flooded in Alice's chest as she sent him a grateful smile.

"You can help me get back to the clocktower?"

"Sure, Alice. Anything for you."

"Thank you so much, Boris!"

Alice couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she evaded Blood once more, but she now has a friend to back her up. Maybe the world wasn't completely against her after all.

Boris suddenly motioned toward a door that appeared out of nowhere. Alice knew that door wasn't there before. Noting the confusion on her face, Boris set out to explain.

"I'm good with these things. They'll take us to different places instantly."

"Will that take us to the clocktower?" Alice asked, hopefully. She'd give anyhing to see Julian again. He could help her out of this mess with Blood.

"No idea," came the flat response. Boris shrugged, "But it will take us away from here. And that's where we want to go. Right?"

Alice wasn't as optimisitic as the other. She glanced at the door, uncertainly, fear evident on her face.

"What if it takes us back to the mansion?"

Boris waved off her worries with a flick of his wrist and a smile.

"No problem. If it does that, then we'll just go back out the way we came from. Before they can even spot us. Besides, the odds of that happening are like a hundred to one."

Alice still wasn't convinced. However, Boris was right about her not wanting to be here any longer. If she stayed in the forest, then it would only be a matter of time before Elliot found her.

So she took his hand, ignoring the sly smile spread on his face, and she let him lead her. The cat seemed to have done this many times before. He didn't even blink when they came across a completely different area. Meanwhile, Alice stood in awe of how everything could change so dramatically so quickly.

Teleportation was a strange thing. In just a second, they had gone from the forest and into the theme park, which was hussling and bustling with people. Boris's tail waved as he grew excited.

"Alright! This turned out even better than I thought. Hey Alice? Now that we're here, let's go on some rides."

Alice stared at him. Boris frowned.

"What is it?"

The girl looked around, fearful that Blood could appear at any moment.

"You're not still nervous, are you? Come on, Alice. Even if that stupid rabbit does show up, he can't do anything. There are too many people around."

"There were people around before. When the twins grabbed me. But they didn't do anything."

Alice's voice was bitter. Although the townspeople did nothing to hurt her, they certainly did nothing to help either. How could she feel safe in public ever again?

It wasn't that she was afraid of Blood. But she didn't ever want to be abducted. And if it did happen, she would at least like to know there was someone willing to help.

Boris suddenly grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards, making her look him in the eye. She flushed red. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. That was the singlemost serious look she had ever seen on his face.

"Believe me. If anyone grabs you, I will do something."

Alice did believe him. She nodded, and his carefree smile returned. He grabbed her arm and led her to the nearest line.

"Alright! Then let's go."

The teenage girl realized that she was safe after all. Boris wouldn't allow anything happen to her while they were together. Somehow, she knew that for a fact. As they went on ride after ride, Alice found that she was enjoying herself more and more. She could finally relax.

But soon her relaxing came to an end. She and Boris were both enjoying some cotton candy when it happened.

"Big sister! There you are!"

"We've been looking all over for you, big sis!"

The twins were still in adult form. Worse yet, Blood was there with them! He stood between the two like they were his bodyguards, even though Alice was sure he could fend for himself.

Blood didn't look angry with her, or even displeased. Instead he looked a bit...bored?

Meanwhile, the twins were looking at Alice in hurt. The shifted to their tiny selves and came up to the girl, grabbing her by each arm and looking up at her imploringly.

"Why did you run away, big sis? You said you would play with us."

"Don't you like us anymore?"

"Boss got really mad at us too. Really mad. He's trying to look cool now, but when he found out, he looked-"

"Now now, you two," Blood's voice was calm. But still, there was a dangerous edge to it. Like a knife pressing up against flesh just lightly enough to not cut it, "No need to talk about it here. Believe me. I'll have plenty of words for you both when we get home."

Alice glared at the mafia leader. She stood between him and the twins with her hands on her hips.

"You leave them alone. It's not their fault. I wanted to leave. And no matter how much power you have, you cannot hold me against my will."

A flash of danger struck through Blood's eyes. Boris, not wanting to be forgotten in the midst of all this drama, wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder. The blonde gasped. Where did this come from?

"Hey! Keep your hands off big sis!" Dee cried.

"Yeah. Don't you know that she's Blood's to-be."

"That's what I keep hearing. But according to her, she's not," Boris kept his eyes on Blood.

The mafia responded with a smirk. He titled his hat as if to protect himself from the sunlight.

"Alice and I are having a small domestic. She's intent on spreading misinformation."

"You're such a liar!" Alice said in anger.

He continued like he hadn't heard her.

"I gaurantee you, cat. When you come to our couple's dance, she will tell you herself that she's mine."

Boris was in shock, but it was nothing like how Alice was feeling. For the first time in her life, she actually saw the true dangers of the mafia from Wonderland. If he really wanted to, Blood could force her back home. He could cause a lot of bloodshed in order to get his way.

No.

No, Alice refused to be afraid of this coward. He was constantly expecting other people to do his dirty work for him. She would not be afraid of that. She would be like her sister: strong and independent.

"There will be no couple's dance," she spoke with such authority that it took the twins aback. Blood, however, was unfazed.

"Now Alice. You're being unreasonable. Making this simple cat think we're not together just because of a small argument. And it wasn't even that important."

Boris looked at her.

"Is this true, Alice?"

The blonde was appalled. She could never come back to this amusement park without remembering how betrayed she felt. First the townspeople, now Boris.

"Of course not! You know he's a liar. Why are you believing him over me."

Boris sank away, looking like a puppy that had just been scolded. He didn't even look her in the eye.

"It's not that...it's just the couple's dance..."

"What about it?" Alice demanded, "That's a lie too. Blood didn't even tell me about the dance before he hosted it."

The cat man was flabbergasted. When the shock died from his face, a sneer replaced it. A sneer that he sent Blood's way.

"Oh really? Blood Dupre would even lie about something like that? I'm sure the queen would love to hear about this."

Alice didn't know how to react. Why was Boris so smug all of the sudden? And was she imagining things or did Blood look...nervous?

The twins were in front of Boris in a flash, both glaring up at him.

"Boss isn't afraid of the queen."

"Yeah, you can't make him scared."

Blood turned around, "Come along, you two."

Everyone, except Blood and Boris, stood there in shock. The two adult males seemed to have their own secret language. They both seemed to know something that no one else did.

Dee said, "But Boss. What about Alice."

"You said we would take Alice with us," Dum added.

"Let's give her some space for right now," Blood showed no emotion, "I promise we'll get her back. Later...of course."

With that, he left. He actually left. Alice had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Did she really just see Blood give up without a fight? And he wasn't even pretending this time either. He was gone.

The twins shot Boris one last nasty look before following their leader. Alice realized that she would have to apologize to them both soon. They might be upset over the way she tricked them.

Boris grinned and placed a casual hand on her shoulder.

"I told you I would keep you safe."

"Thank you," Alice gathered her wits, "But what exactly just happened?"

Boris scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's just say that Blood messed up big time. If he tries anything again, we'll go to the queen and tell her about the lie."

Alice still had no idea what was going on. But it seemed like Blood's lie could get him in a lot of trouble. Maybe she had finally won after all?

...But somehow, she knew that Blood hadn't given up yet.


End file.
